


Spring Morning

by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)



Series: Plance Fics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birds, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, No Dialogue, Peace, Pidge isn't usually a morning person, Saturday Morning, Spring, Wind - Freeform, but also just sweet, calm, i tag what i want, it's just an enormous bucket full of fluff, just . . . peaceful fluff, kind of bittersweet, lance is so in love, they've mellowed and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars
Summary: Pidge and Lance wake to a spring morning seemingly suspended in time. It’s perfect.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Where I live, there’s been a heat wave recently, which in the winter essentially means that everything feels like spring. So I tried to capture what spring feels like to me. Not sure how I did, but I think it's cute.

Lance woke to the sound of birds chirping.

He kept his eyes closed, not in a fight to stay asleep but simply out of a desire to preserve this moment. He took everything in. The cool air on his face from outside the blankets, the warmth and weight of the covers resting on him in layers, and the slow, steady rhythm of his wife breathing in her sleep. He could smell spring on the air, could see the golden sunlight through his eyelids.

He finally opened his eyes, then moved slowly, lifting the blankets off of himself while being careful not to disturb Pidge. He took his time, because he had forever to waste.

Moving out of their darkened bedroom, he greeted the daylight in their living room by throwing open the curtains. Lines of light shining between drapes became an entire illuminated room. Outside the window, nearly everything was still, except for the swaying of trees in the gentle breeze. Birds flitted between branches, rolling as faint gusts of wind caught them beneath their wings. Lance wanted a taste of that breeze.

He opened a window, and spring air floated in, heavy with the in-between timelessness of summer, softened by the departing chill of winter. It washed over his face and twisted through his hair, finally waking him up fully.

Part of him longed to linger, but he went to the kitchen, putting together a fresh and light breakfast. It seemed appropriate for a morning like this.

As he set out dishes, he heard Pidge’s footsteps in the entrance to the room. He smiled, because he’d known she’d wake up in time for breakfast. Even his wife, an ever-late riser, couldn’t resist a Saturday morning like this.

He opened his mouth to tease her about her messy hair--which he loved--and how tired she looked--which he also loved. But she cut him off with a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lance didn’t complain. This beat any clever pun he could dream of making.

They finished the breakfast in peaceful, comfortable silence. Then they went out on the balcony and sat, savoring the balance of sunlight and morning coolness and breeze. Once, Lance would’ve felt the urge to fill the silence, but silence no longer made him tense. Especially with her. And once, Pidge would’ve been eager to start the productive part of the day, but she treasured these tranquil moments as much as he did now.

He knew that eventually, they’d have to move. Release their comfortable embrace, return to the rest of their lives. But for now, they could be here. Together, with nothing else pressing in on them. Peaceful, in love, suspended away from the rest of time.

Soon, time would restart, and this perfect spring morning would be gone.

But for now, it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday. Someday, I'll have a morning where the weather is perfect and my head doesn't hurt and I have nothing I need to do and I'm only with people who make me happy. Someday I'll have a morning like this.
> 
> Someday.
> 
> For now, I'll have to settle for writing about it.


End file.
